The Rose
by Rogue Leader
Summary: ObiWan decides to forgo an important ritual and dedicate himself to his training until he meets someone who changes his mind.
1. Sowing the Seed

The Rose

**Rating:** 14A (PG-13)   
**Warnings:** None.   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Archive:** FF.N; Please Ask   
**Feedback:** YES!   
**Disclaimers:** Star Wars = George Lucas and LFL. I own the rest. I get no money   
**Thanks:** Bravenet's Rose smilie   
**A/N:** No note. Enjoy :o)**   
Status:** In Progress

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Sowing the Seed 

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat by the Temple Lake's edge fingering the small packet. His friend Bant had given it to him only moments before, citing that preparations for one of the grandest traditions of Padawan-ship must now begin: the Day of The Rose. 

Each year the senior Padawans would grow a single rose. When the flower had blossomed, the Padawan would then give the flower to his or her beloved. Along with the flower growing came the endless dating and party-going, all in a bid to find said beloved. 

It was chore that Obi-Wan had been equally dreading and looking forward to. He dreaded the fact that the Day of The Rose would signal the beginning of the end of his training with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and the beginning of not only Knighthood, but of marriage and love as well. He loved his master and would always be loyal to him so the thought of leaving his side was not too appealing at the moment. He was also dreading the party going. He hated the drama that he had always observed in the senior classes that had gone before him. All that manoeuvring and sweet-talking...they were looking for life-mates, for Force's sake, not a brief fling. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he tucked the packet away in the pocket that held his rock. What he was really looking forward to was the rose itself. If he chose to plant it, that was. 

The roses grown were a special flower, not like ordinary roses. Once plucked, they would remain in full flower forever. The colours of the petals were always vibrant and unique. The shades and hues were determined by how well the Padawan took care of the plant. In the unfortunate event that the rose was rejected, however, the blossom would wither and fade. 

Pushing thoughts of the Day of The Rose aside, he hoisted himself off the ground and headed to the gardener's huts on the far side of the Meditation Gardens, dodging the younger temple students as he went along. He was anxious to get there before Bant had the chance to hand out any more packets and was relieved when he found no one waiting to get supplies. 

"Ah, good morning, young Padawan," Master Van, the Head Gardener said as the youth approached him. "It seems as if your friend did you a favour in giving you the first packet of the year." 

"Indeed she did, Master Van. I think my comments on how trite this tradition has become might have given her the impression that I wanted nothing to do with it. No one seems to take it seriously any more." 

Van sighed. "You're right, young Kenobi. There was a time when we took this rite of passage seriously. I'm afraid the changing times are to blame for the most part. Many believe that commitment to a mate is less important than commitment to the Jedi heritage." 

"Those that think like that should opt-out of the ritual and swear themselves to the dedication of their training, then." Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm tempted to make that decision myself." 

"No one would think any less of you, Padawan Kenobi, for doing so. Many before you have done it. You certainly wouldn't be the first." 

"I know. My Master was one of them," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Thanks for your time, Master Van, but I don't think I'll be needing any supplies." 

Master Van gave the youth a warm smile. "I'll let you go without your pot and soil if you promise me one thing, Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "What promise would you have me give, Master Van?" 

"That you hold onto that seed and not throw it away. You might regret it some day."


	2. Flowerless

* * *

Chapter 2: Flowerless 

* * *

Obi-wan lifted his dinner tray over his head as he squeezed past a knot of students. The cafeteria was buzzing with conversation as the senior Padawans discussed the upcoming ritual. The younger students and the junior Padawans that were on-planet were taking the time to bombard their peers about the seeds and the best growing techniques. 

"You have to be very attentive to get the best colour... ." 

"I heard that the colour is affected by your Force-aura..." 

"Is it true that the roses never die...?" 

Obi-Wan smiled at the curiosity of the youngsters and finally managed to find an empty seat. He sank down gratefully and eyed his dinner with rapture. He picked up his fork and was about to spear a cheese-sauce-covered leafy green when he heard a distinctive chuckle. 

"I thought you out-grew that look when you were fifteen." Qui-Gon's voice made the younger man smile. 

"Of course not, Master," Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. "I may have grown out of being hungry all the time, but by the Force I still relish eating." 

Qui-Gon sat down with his own dinner and the two fell into a companionable silence. Obi-Wan let the flavours of the meal consume him as the day's events settled in his head. He had yet to tell his master of his decision regarding The Rose, and he wondered what the older man's reaction would be. 

"Hey, Kenobi! I heard that you haven't planted your seed yet," Garen, another of his best friends, commented as he walked past. 

Obi-Wan blushed as Qui-Gon's eyes rose sharply to meet his apprentice's. The young man cleared his throat before answering, "It isn't really official yet, Garen. I'll let you know when it is." 

Master and apprentice shared a long look before they each went back to their meals. The significance of Garen's words was heavy between them. No conversation flowed between master and apprentice this time, and Obi-Wan tried not to fret. He knew that a walk in the Meditation Gardens would follow dinner now that Qui-Gon knew of his decision. 

---------- 

_The gardens were nearly deserted tonight as we walked. The first of the parties would probably have something to do with it. Qui-Gon and I didn't speak much for the first hour or so and the silence was beginning to bother me. I decided it was time to end the quiet contemplation and get down to business._

Obi-Wan paused in his journal writing as he recalled the events of the night. Only a few masters were about in the gardens and the entirety of the senior class were at the Padawan's 'Sabre, the tapcaf located just outside the Temple's grounds. The illumination banks had been dimmed to a simulated twilight, giving the entire area a dark bluish hue. It was very peaceful. 

_"That was not the way I wanted you to find out about my decision, Master. I was going to tell you this evening." My words sounded strange in the darkness but bless the Force I kept my voice steady. If I truly decide to go through with forsaking my Rose, I will still retain my knighthood, but I will be remaining with my Master for many, many more years and I will be guaranteed the privilege of training my own Padawan - I know many of the married knights opt to have children of their own and some even train them. Most, however, forsake a Padawan to have a family. I knew what I was asking him, and so did he. The problem was would he accept my decision? _

He gave me one of those rare smiles of his and I knew that he had indeed accepted my intended course of action. "I know, Obi-Wan. It was a misfortune that it had to happen this way, as it would have been a pleasant and well-received surprise. Of course, if you choose to plant the seed, I will be just as honoured." 

"I would ask your counsel on this matter." If Qui-Gon couldn't help me, no one could. 

"You have no need to ask, Padawan. I am always here when you need me." 

So it had ended. The promise to discuss the matter further the next day was made and the two had parted company. For now, Obi-Wan chose to remain flowerless. If the Force had other plans for him, as was suggested by the untimely divulgence of his choice to not plant his seed, then so be it. 


	3. Botanical Lessons

* * *

Chapter 3: Botanical Lessons 

* * *

The morning dawned as any other at the Jedi Temple. Morning exercises commenced with more decorum than were shown at dinner the night before as hangovers were being nursed. Obi-Wan endured the stares from his fellow seniors, as the news of his still unplanted seed made the rounds. He failed to note the sad faces on some of the girls. 

Bant caught up with him as he went through his cool-down kata. She was smiling in her strange, Mon Calamarian way, and bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

"Way to go! The most sought after Padawan is now off the market! By the Force you know how to stir up the drama," she said animatedly. 

"I try." Obi-Wan grinned. He held the final pose for a long moment and then straightened up. "Having Garen around helps a lot. Now, I need to hit the showers. Master Qui-Gon has something planned for the day and he won't tell me what it is." 

Bant giggled. "Garen always had a flare for the dramatic. Have fun, Kenobi." 

---------- 

"Good morning, Obi-Wan. I trust your work out was good?" 

"Good morning, Master. Morning exercises went well, all things considered." 

"Indeed." Qui-Gon smiled. "I bet you've broken quite a fair number of hearts with your actions." 

Obi-Wan blushed and said nothing. 

Qui-Gon chuckled and continued, "We're going to take a trip around Coruscant today. I thought we could use some amusement." 

Obi-Wan raised a brow. The last time the word 'amusement' had entered Qui-Gon's vocabulary Obi-Wan had found himself first on a tracking mission off-planet, and then running around the galaxy trying to save Jedi Master Tahl's life. 

"Things do seem to be getting kind of hectic around the temple, Master," Obi-Wan conceded. "I thank you for your consideration." 

"Don't thank me, Obi-Wan. Even I was getting weary from the endless hours of study, indoors and out." 

"So what's on the agenda?" 

"I thought we'd wander today, Obi-Wan. You need to learn that not every activity has an agenda." 

"Leave it to you to find a lesson in everything," Obi-Wan said with a laugh. 

Qui-Gon merely smiled and playfully bumped into his Padawan. 

"I suppose that this lesson has something to do with whether or not I should plant my rose?" 

"It does. The Day of The Rose has changed much over the years, Padawan." 

"So Master Van was telling me. He said that it was taken much more seriously in the past." 

"The search for a mate was taken so seriously, Obi-Wan, that the planting of the rose was optional. Only those that had either found their intended, or had a strong conviction on who it was they wanted to give it to, planted the bloom." 

"Then why is it now the other way a round? Why plant the bloom before you know who to give it to?" 

"That, my friend, is the question that many have asked." 

Obi-Wan flipped through various reasons in his head before finally speaking. "We became jealous. Those that found no one, yet desperately wanted to, were jealous of the others. Instead of admit what they saw as defeat, they planted the rose, and then re-doubled their efforts to find a recipient." 

"That is a very interesting theory, Obi-Wan, and probably closer to the mark than you know. The reversal of the rules has also contributed to the slower expansion of the Jedi Order. Where once many sought out apprentices in place of lovers, now many seek out lovers in place of apprentices." 

"How many Rose-pairings truly last, Master?" 

"Now? I don't know, a good percentage. Many don't last, however, due to the haste in which the ritual is completed." 

"Can it not be changed?" 

"I suppose it could. But it would take many years for the change to take place." 

Silence settled then, as both master and apprentice mulled over his own thoughts. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out. 

"I think I know my course of action now, Master. I will endeavour to complete the ritual as it was intended and let events happen as they will." 

"A wise choice, Obi-Wan. Let's see about some breakfast, shall we?" 


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare... 

* * *

The day ended with a trip to the Galactic Museum. Obi-Wan was surprised once more as his master let him wander as he would. Where Qui-Gon was now, he had no idea. He only knew that they were to meet by the entrance before dusk. 

The magnitude of the Museum never failed to amaze Obi-Wan. He likened it to the Senate, where the main audience chamber held countless of pods for each world's representatives. In the halls of the Galactic Museum, the member systems - and even non-member systems - had a different kind of representation. Native flora and fauna, artistic achievements, and the evolution of civilizations from ages past filled each nook and cranny in every cavernous room of the building. There were even rooms dedicated to groups of people, such as the Jedi Order. 

All in all, it was an astounding place to come. _It would take several lifetimes to see it all,_ Obi-Wan mused as he exited the Art galleries and crossed into the first chamber of the Jedi Section. He exchanged smiles with a Senior Padawan that he knew only in passing. She was quite pretty, now that Obi-Wan took a good look at her. Her gently sculpted face gave her a childish look for a human, giving her an air of innocence. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the top of her head, the ends cascading over her back and shoulders in a scarlet river. 

_Her name's Shaylynn, if I remember correctly. I should sit with her at breakfast tomorrow or something,_ Obi-Wan thought. 

Shaylynn shepherded a flock of younger initiates to one of the exhibits. Obi-Wan watched as data-pads were pulled out of travelling packs followed by intent listening as the Padawan began her lesson. After a few very long moments of watching, he moved on to an exhibit deeper into the room. 

"The Jedi have the largest library and repository of knowledge, which includes their own history, and yet they still feel the need to break their isolation and come here, of all places, to learn about themselves. How arrogant." The female's voice was tinged with sarcasm and something akin to disgust. 

Obi-Wan turned towards the speaker, only to be assailed by piercing teal eyes. The woman was Twi'lek with a pale green skin pigmentation that complimented her eyes to great effect. Her both tunic and trousers were white, the former short enough to show just a hint of her midriff. Black boots and vest, and a leather belt with a couple of pouches - dyed a light pink colour - completed the outfit. Her lekku, with a white band of cloth wrapped around the base, were draped artfully around her shoulders in ordinary fashion. 

"The Jedi come to learn about how the galaxy views them, ma'am," Obi-Wan answered, trying not to let her tone irritate him. "It's always enlightening, as well as useful, to know how someone else perceives you." 

"Like the way you look at me and see a potential slave?" She raised a shapely brow. 

"What? No!" Obi-Wan answered, frowning. "Why would I see you as a potential slave?" 

"Don't try and pass off that 'Noble Jedi' thing on me. Everyone knows that Twi'leks are typecast as slave-bait and that the Jedi are not immune to such visions." 

Obi-Wan sputtered and then drew himself up. "Madam, I do not know what you have experienced to make you think such things. I would like you to know that one of my friends is not only a Jedi, but a Twi'lek as well." 

Just as the mysterious woman opened her mouth for another retort, Obi-Wan's comlink beeped. He muttered an "excuse me" and flicked it on. 

"Obi-Wan? Is everything okay? We were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago." Relief coursed through the Padawan as he heard his master's voice. 

"Everything's fine, Master. I'm on my way." 

He turned back to the girl so he could excuse himself, but she was gone. 

---------- 

It was a puzzled Padawan that rejoined Qui-Gon at the Museum's entrance five minutes later. At His Master's enquiring look Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"Dinner first. Talk later." 

Qui-Gon nodded and led the way to a nearby restaurant. Obi-Wan ordered a large meal consisting of large amounts of meat and sugar; two large, well-done nerf-steaks slathered in a succulent and very salty gravy with a baked potato on the side was followed by a deep bowl of lime flavoured iced milk that was topped with berry sauce, chunks of chocolate, whipped cream and a sugared candy on top. 

Qui-Gon held his tongue and took his time with his roasted fowl and salad, watching as his Padawan ploughed through his meal. When Obi-Wan began on dessert, Qui-Gon pushed his own plate away and sat back gazing at the youth thoughtfully. 

"Obi-Wan, I've been your master long enough to know that something is bothering you. What is it?" 

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" the youth asked around a mouthful of iced milk. 

"The nerf-steaks and the iced milk. You binge on those when..." 

"That silly girl!" Obi-Wan said, cutting off his master. "Some silly Twi'lek with a lightsabre up her..." 

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon admonished. "Don't let your anger over-take you. Now, take a deep breath and then calmly tell me what happened." 

With a sour look, the younger man complied and spilled the story. When he was done, he attacked his dessert with renewed vigour. 

---------- 

Stepping into the cool evening air was the final balm for Obi-Wan's emotions. Much calmer now, he mulled over Qui-Gon's advice: _don't let it bother you, Padawan. Many people have negative ideas regarding the Jedi. The girl must have had a bad experience dealing with the Order._

It made sense, and it would have been Obi-Wan's natural conclusion, had he not been so riled. Now he had to figure out why his composure had been ruffled by this strange woman. 

Qui-Gon had raised a hand to flag an air taxi when Obi-Wan felt the flicker in the Force. He turned suddenly, trying to pinpoint the direction. Before Qui-Gon could ask him what was wrong, Obi-Wan felt a stronger rift and took off in the direction from which it came, Qui-Gon at his heels. 

Skidding to a stop at the end of the level, Obi-Wan looked around frantically; there were no alleys in the corner of the block, and the only place to go was up to the next level. _That means losing precious time backtracking to the lifts,_ Obi-Wan thought. He looked up, caught sight of a low flying speeder and poised himself to jump. Just as Qui-Gon rounded the corner, Obi-Wan drew on the Force and leapt up, landing smoothly on the roof of the vehicle. His next perch flew by almost immediately and he barely hesitated before jumping. 

Up he went, hopping from speeder to cloud car before gracefully landing on the walkway of the level he wanted. He pushed aside Qui-Gon's annoyance at such a manoeuvre and continued on. Hefting his lightsabre in his hand, Obi-Wan slid to a stop before the alleyway and took in the situation instantly; five large figures, two human and three Gamorrean, had cornered..._no!_

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. The strange Twi'lek girl was surrounded, obviously afraid and trying to escape, but unable to do so. Obi-Wan forgot his anger at their earlier confrontation and with barely a thought, jumped to her rescue. 

With a twist, he landed in front of the girl. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He said politely, 'sabre held at the ready. 

"Move along, Jedi. This girl is ours," one Human growled. 

_Must be the leader._ He addressed his next remark to the same man, "The last time I checked, she was a free citizen of the Republic." 

The leader puffed up angrily and yelled, "Move along Jedi!" 

Reaching once more for the Force, Obi-Wan stretched out a hand and pulled the blaster from the man's holster. Igniting his lightsabre, he melted the weapon into slag. "She doesn't belong to you, so unless you provide me with a warrant for her capture, you are the ones who should be moving along." 

So saying, Obi-Wan grabbed the Twi'lek around the waist and jumped out of the circle. He placed her in front of him and prodded her to run. He turned as the first blaster bolts flew past his head. Obi-Wan managed to block the bolts as he ran, keeping an eye on the girl. It was then he noticed Qui-Gon's presence beside him, deflecting the shots that were missed. 

Together, they reached relative safety. The Twi'lek, panting for breath from running, glared at Obi-Wan and punched him in the arm. "Fool! I had it under control!" 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Like hell you did. They were going to kidnap you." 

"I had it under control. I was just about to bust myself free when you showed up." 

"You were scared silly!" 

Qui-Gon calmly cleared his throat and the bickering stopped as the two youngsters turned. "That's better. What's done is done. No need to argue about it." 

Obi-Wan and the Twi'lek exchanged glances that were by no means friendly, but not hostile, either. 

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

The Twi'lek nodded and sighed. "I'm Kaight." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Kaight," Qui-Gon said with a warm smile. "We were just on our way to the Temple. I contacted Master Windu and he's sending us a ride. Is there any place we can drop you off?" 

Kaight nodded. 

"Excellent. Let us go and meet up with our escort. I for one have had enough excitement for one day."

* * *


	5. And Dreamscape

* * *

Chapter 5: ...And Dreamscape 

* * *

"So that was your 'silly Twi'lek', eh?" Qui-Gon said with a chuckle. He and Obi-Wan had just entered the Temple and were making their way towards their quarters. 

Obi-Wan grunted in response. 

"Very spirited for one so young." 

Obi-Wan snorted. 

Qui-Gon tried not to laugh. "Padawan, you need to control that temper of yours." 

Obi-Wan sighed, defeated. "I know, Master. I'm sorry. I was just exasperated - the way she spoke to me about all that I hold dear and then, after I saved her life, she still had the nerve -" 

"She is very independent, Obi-Wan. She truly thought that she had the situation under control, despite her fear. You undermined her sense of control and made her feel like she was a helpless little creature." 

Obi-Wan gave his Master an incredulous look. "You got all _that_ from one conversation with her?" 

Qui-Gon nodded. "You need to become more sensitive to a woman's actions, Obi-Wan. They can tell you much. Rest well, Padawan. I'll see you tomorrow." 

With that, Qui-Gon turned down the hall towards the masters' quarters, leaving Obi-Wan by himself. The youth shook his head and went off in the other direction towards the student dormitories. 

---------- 

A detour to the Meditation Gardens ended up on Obi-Wan's list as he realized he was still a little wound up. The fullness of night descended upon him, the mock light of the 'moon' casting a gentle glow upon the gardens, giving it a very magical feel. A few of the nocturnal Jedi roamed seemingly aimless, but Obi-Wan steered away from them. His favourite corner of the gardens was always devoid of people, which was one of the reasons he liked it. Qui-Gon had shown it to him when Obi-Wan had been younger, only eight years old. 

The Padawan smiled at the memory; he had been distressed about his friend Bant, who had caught an illness common amongst the Mon Calamari, similar to the common cold. Qui-Gon had thought the solitude of the corner would help the young boy with his meditations and ease his fears. It had quickly become Obi-Wan's hiding place and he looked forward to the special Force eddies that he had come to know and love. 

The youth was torn from his memories, however, as he pushed through the hanging plants and caught sight of a silhouette of someone else kneeling in _his_ garden. He expected irritation at this intrusion, but the Force wrapped itself around him and he noted with some astonishment that the person's aura was meshing almost perfectly with the surroundings. 

His gasp was audible and it jarred the other from their trance. A feminine sounding _'oh!'_ caused the breath to catch in Obi-Wan's throat. The mystery person turned towards him and Obi-Wan could scarcely believe it. 

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," Shaylynn said, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I didn't think anyone would come here." 

Obi-Wan smiled shyly. "Don't worry about it. I'm usually the only one who uses this place for meditation." 

His smile was reflected on Shaylynn's face as she chuckled. "Well, I only found this place tonight. I had no idea it had been claimed by someone else, although..." she closed her eyes and Obi-Wan could feel the Force brush gently against him. "This place does feel like you. You must have spent many hours here." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah. Ever since I was an eight-year-old kid with a need to hide myself sometimes. Master Qui-Gon showed it to me." 

"It must be very special to you, then. I don't want to intrude. I can go, if you wish." 

"It is special to me, and you don't have to leave." Obi-Wan was astonished at the intensity of Shaylnn's smile at his words. _I guess Qui-Gon had a point. She never wanted to leave, but would have unhappily done so if I insisted._ This girl-stuff was pretty deep. Obi-Wan's astonishment deepened as he found himself kneeling next to Shaylynn. "In fact, I would like it very much if you continued to use this place for your meditations." 

Shaylynn practically beamed at him as he settled down to meditate, his restlessness having doubled in the last few minutes. The girl followed suit and by the time they had both found their calm centre, they were holding hands. 


	6. Mixed Signals

Chapter 6: mixed signals 

* * *

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in his garden niche, journal in his lap. He sighed deeply as his thoughts tried to gel into something that would be fit for archiving. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the Force caress him. He tapped the stylus on the page and then continued to write. 

_Our meditation seemed endless, and when we finally parted I was astonished to discover that we only had a few hours before the day began. We walked back to the dormitories hand-in-hand and, when we parted to go our separate ways, she kissed me on the cheek. _

So I'm sure you can understand my confusion when I walked into the cafeteria and saw Shaylynn sitting alone with Garen. She didn't even look up at me when I passed the table. 

At least Garen said hi. 

A rustle of leaves had Obi-Wan tensing and stuffing his journal into the folds of his robes. He relaxed as the familiar form of his Master stepped into the clearing. "Master! Is something wrong? Am I needed some place?" 

"No, and yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with a warm smile. "A message came for you this morning. It seems Kaight wishes to meet up with you this afternoon." 

"Kaight? The Twi'lek? But why?" 

Qui-Gon shrugged. "No clue. I was hoping that your curiosity would prompt you to go so we could find out." 

Obi-Wan laughed and his Master smiled. It was good to hear his Padawan laugh. 

---------- 

An hour later found Obi-Wan in the open-air market, located on a middle level of Coruscant's tiered landscape. He had no idea where Kaight was to meet him, as the message simply said the market. He was on guard for a trick of some type, knowing that the slavers from the night before might want to get revenge. 

He paused at a stall selling jewellery and scanned the crowd casually. He picked nothing up in his periphery and he sighed inwardly. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Obi-Wan was about ready to leave. He mentally mapped an escape route and started on it slowly. He took four steps when the Force warned him, but before he could turn, someone jumped on his back and covered his eyes. 

The spicy scent of perfume common among Twi'leks assailed his nostrils and warm breath tickled his ear. 

"You weren't thinking of leaving, were you?" A sultry voice asked, a hint of amusement in the tone. 

Obi-Wan turned as Kaight slid off his back. The two faced each other and Kaight dropped her gaze. "I mean, I wanted to thank you for saving my life last night. I was still kind of miffed and, well…" she spread her hands helplessly. "Forgive me?" 

Obi-Wan smiled and chuckled. "I guess. And really, it was not a problem." 

The two started off, re-tracing Obi-Wan's path through the market and occasionally bumping into each other playfully. Once the market had been traversed several times, the pair found their way to a small tapcaf for a late lunch. 

As they sat sharing iced milk, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and blurted, "Kaight, did something bad happen to you because of the Jedi?" 

A long pause followed and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to apologize. Kaight cut him off with a sigh and she put down her spoon. 

"I don't have proof that it was the fault of the Jedi in charge, but I do know that things got worse after the Jedi got involved." 

"What happened?" 

"My family, along with other Twi'lek families, had moved from Ryloth to my home planet of Bestine to help expand business. For as long as I remember we lived in peace. When I became a young adult, some of the shadier folk took an interest in the Twi'lek children." 

"They wanted to sell you as slaves to the highest bidder." 

"Exactly. Our families entered into a bitter debate that quickly turned into a hostile war upon our people. The businesses they had poured their souls into were vandalised, robbed and even boycotted. Our families had to choose between our well-being and the prosperity they were slowly working to achieve." 

"Let me guess. The Jedi were sent in to mediate and things went from bad to worse?" 

Kaight nodded sadly and scraped off another spoonful of iced milk. "They sent four Jedi to mediate. It turns out that one was double-crossing us and secretly worked to discredit the others. The renegade Jedi also went so far as to help plan an attack that would aid the slavers into kidnapping us." 

"I'm sorry, Kaight. I'm sorry it had to be like that. Not all Jedi are bad." 

"But not all of them are good, either." 

Obi-Wan caught Kaight's gaze and held it. Kaight was the first to look away. 

"I managed to escape the slavers and found myself here on Coruscant. I've lived in relative peace and anonymity here. Until, of course, they caught up with me last night." She looked back up at Obi-Wan. "So again, I thank you for helping me." 

Obi-Wan regarded his Twi'lek companion thoughtfully. "Kaight, would you accompany me to the Temple this evening? I'd like you to join my Master and I for dinner." 

Kaight's eyes went wide. "I don't think…that is, I don't know…" 

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you." 

"So, I guess the question is, do I trust you?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Do you?" 

Kaight gave the young Jedi an appraising look before nodding slowly. "Yes. I think I can." 

---------- 

_Dinner was spectacular. Kaight and I helped Qui-Gon make a spicy roasted nerf by staying well out of his way and watching holo-vids. Desert was more iced milk, but that was fine. The company more than made up for the simplicity of the meal. _

Afterwards, Kaight and I stayed up talking until well past midnight, which is when I escorted her home, just to be sure she was safe. She gave me a hug before disappearing into her apartment. 

It's funny; I thought Shaylynn really liked me and that Kaight was less than thrilled with my existence. Now it seems that the tables have been turned…I'll have to talk with Garen and find out what happened at breakfast today. I'll also have to ask Master if girls are always this finicky.

* * *


	7. Friendly Support

Chapter 7: Friendly Support

* * *

"Force, all she did was talk about you, Kenobi." Garen shook his head and chuckled. 

"But then why...?" Obi-Wan was really getting tired of this girl-nonsense. 

With a shrug, Garen gave Obi-Wan an understanding smile. "Shaylynn was probably embarrassed or something. You know how girls go all quite and distant when we walk by...er, don't tell me you haven't noticed?" 

Obi-Wan gave his friend a helpless look. 

Garen shook his head. "My friend, you need to get your head out of those books and take a look around. I bet you don't even know the sensation you caused when everyone found out you were delaying the planting of your rose?" 

"I had _some_ idea," Obi-Wan admitted. "I didn't think it was that big a deal, actually." 

"Not that big a deal? Obi-Wan, you are the most popular Senior Padawan and..." 

Obi-Wan held up his hands, forestalling his friend. "I know. Spare me the popularity lecture." 

Garen grinned, used to Obi-Wan's shy humbleness. 

"Maybe you should meet Kaight, Garen. Then you could help me better. I have no idea what I'm doing." 

"That much is obvious," Garen replied with a snort. "But sure, I'll come with you on your next date with Kaight." 

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze and muttered, "It wasn't a date." 

Garen merely smiled and pulled Obi-Wan in the direction of their next class. 

----------

"When negotiating, one must always keep their focus on the larger picture. We are to be impartial mediators that..." 

Obi-Wan tuned out the Master's droning. He hated Advanced Politics and thought it pointless for him to be in this class. He and Qui-Gon had been on enough diplomatic missions for the Padawan not to be fooled by these lessons. In fact, many of those present knew how 'Diplomatic Mission' always equalled 'Suicide Mission'. It was a good thing that merely attending this class was enough to pass it. 

When the piece of crumpled flimsiplast landed on his desk, he grinned and looked about to see who threw it so he could pass it on to the proper recipient. When his gaze locked with Shaylynn's, he felt his cheeks grow hot. The broad smile on her face declared that the note was for _him_. 

From _her_. 

With one eye on the Master at the front of the class, Obi-Wan carefully unfolded the flimsi and scanned the page. 

_ Isn't this class boring? I wish we were in the gardens, don't you? I know I could use a swim in the lake! I wonder if Master Lindy has ever been on a political mission, the way she carries on? I don't think so, or else she'd have us in the training rooms practicing advanced sabre techniques. _

Obi-Wan grinned, despite himself. He recognized the subtle request to join him in the gardens later. He made a mental note to expect a swim and scribbled a response. 

_ Yes! This class would make much more sense if we were practicing sabre moves. I don't think Lindy has any clue what she's talking about. The gardens sound like a definite place to be right now. I can already feel the cool water...but I'm going to have to wait to feel it for another day or so. _

With careful aim, he tossed the note to Shaylynn. He watched her face as she read, feeling a pang of guilt when her smile faded slightly. 

All that was written in her reply was, _Another time, then_. 

He drew a happy face and sent her the words, _Like tomorrow_. 


	8. Clear Paths

Chapter 8: Clear Paths

* * *

Obi-Wan was back at the Galactic Museum, this time with Garen in tow. The pair were outside the room the housed the Jedi exhibit, Garen leaning casually against the wall, Obi-Wan pacing the hallway and nervously wringing his hands. 

"Obi-Wan, will you please _stop_? You're giving me a headache." 

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Kaight's voice added, "No kidding, Kenobi. You look like you're awaiting your execution." 

The retort brought Obi-Wan up short and he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. "Kaight! Hi! Um, this is Garen. Garen, this is Kaight." 

Garen pushed off the wall and bowed low before the Twi'lek. As he arose, he and Kaight locked gazes. Obi-Wan could see...something...pass between them. Garen turned back to Obi-Wan and smiled. "Shall we, then?" 

Obi-Wan stood and watched as Kaight took Garen's proffered arm and raised a brow as the two led the way into the exhibit. 

----------

Obi-Wan rested against the balustrade, looking out over the main gallery of the Museum. He could see Garen and Kaight below laughing and talking. The ease with which they had befriended each other was unexpected and left Obi-Wan more confused than when he had started. 

He watched the couple for a few more minutes before he spun around, prompted by the Force. There stood the slavers, each with a murderous glint in his eye. The two humans and three Gamorreans hemmed Obi-Wan in. The passing crowd didn't seem to take any interest in the young Jedi's plight. 

"Where is she, Jedi?" the leader said with a sneer. 

"I have no idea who you're talking about," the Padawan replied. _Easy now, can't give anything away..._ he admonished himself as he sent a warning to Garen through the Force. 

The leader stepped forward and fingered his holstered blaster. "You know very well who, youngling. And we want her back." 

Obi-Wan glanced at the group, looking for a way out. He was about to commit himself to jumping over them when one of the Gamorreans shifted, giving Obi-Wan an opening. 

"No," he said, smiling as confidence filled him. 

With a growl, the slaver drew his blaster and fired. Obi-Wan dodged the bolt and tucked into a roll. He slipped through the opening between the Gamorrean guards and gained his feet behind them. The group turned with a collective howl and began shooting at Obi-Wan again. The screams of the patrons were drowned out by the blaster fire and the roar of the Force in Obi-Wan's ears, as he drew his lightsabre and deflected the bolts, protecting the crowd. 

Slowly, he drew the slavers after him, heading for the door to an empty wing. Twice, he almost cornered himself, Force-jumping, or dodging at the last minute to get on the other side of the slavers to try again. 

Suddenly, the doorway loomed behind him. Obi-Wan had no idea how he was going to proceed, when all of a sudden Kaight and Garen were at his side. 

"There she is, boss!" one of the others said. 

"I can see her, stupid! Get her!" 

Both Obi-Wan and Garen took the offensive, as Kaight pulled out a holdout blaster and began firing at the slavers. The Jedi and the Twi'lek lured the slavers into the empty wing. Obi-Wan and Garen shared a look before they both reached out and Force-pulled blasters out of hands. 

Kaight blasted as many as she could, each dropping, stunned, to the ground as the Museum's Security Force rushed in to take over. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

_ They held us for questioning for over two hours before Master Qui-Gon and Master Windu came to get us. Once the slavers were handed over to the Coruscant Police, the plight of Kaight and her people on Bestine came out into the open. Another Jedi team will be sent to invesitgate, this one personally interviewed and chosen by Kaight. _

On a more personal note, it seems that my choice between Kaight and Shaylynn has been made for me, as Garen has been spending a lot of time with the Twi'lek. At least I managed to find a new friend in Kaight, which is good. 

Obi-Wan paused as the leaves rustled and Shaylynn stepped into their shared garden spot. He gave her a dazzling smile as she sat across from him. 

"What are you writing?" she asked, trying to peek over the page. 

Obi-Wan held the journal away from her. "Stuff." 

"Oh." She sat back and regarded him for a moment. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" 

Obi-Wan blinked. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be okay?" 

"Oh, it's just, you seemed to really like Kaight and now she's with Garen." She gave a tiny shrug. "I just wanted to know how you were with that." 

Obi-Wan laughed, causing Shaylynn to frown. His laugher died away to an amused smile as he caught sight of her expression. "Shaylynn, I'm more than okay. Actually, I haven't been more okay since this whole rose-nonsense started." 

She raided a delicate brow. "Oh?" 

Obi-Wan nodded, crawled over to a part of their niche and beckoned her over. When she was beside him, Obi-Wan pulled some hanging vines away to show her a spot that had been recently planted. In the middle of the moist dirt, a tiny green sprout was peeking through. 

Shaylynn gave Obi-Wan a wide-eyed look. "Is that your...?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan said with a blush. "I know who I'm growing it for, now." 

"Who?" Shaylynn's voice had gone very quiet. 

Obi-Wan grinned again. In reply, he merely whispered, "What colour do you like your roses, Shaylynn?" 

A smile broke over Shaylynn's features. With a laugh, she threw herself into Obi-Wan's arms, hugging him tight. "I don't know yet. Let's grow it together and see what we come up with." 

With a grin and a nod, Obi-Wan kissed her. 


End file.
